Vegeta sues Goku
by Momento Mori
Summary: Vegeta sues lovable Goku? Whatever for? What will the verdict be? some Goku fans might not like this fic. RR


Vegeta Sues Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this is just a crazy one shot

"All rise for the honorable Judge Benton!" A voice resounding all around the room

A tall man with brown hair and eyes in a Judge's robe approached his seat and everyone sat down afterwards

"The court recognizes the prosecutor Vegeta Briefs against the defendant Son Goku." The bailiff announced.

"The court asks if Vegeta will please take the stand."

Vegeta got up from his place and went to the stand while Goku's Lawyer got up to ask some questions.

"Now Mr. Briefs why don't you tell the court why we are all here today." The Lawyer asked

"Well for starters I'm here to sue that Baka because he is holding me back from my true potential! I should be star of the show! But no they pass me up for this simpleton! All he does is annoy me and the only reason why I'm not the strongest is because they won't allow me to be any stronger than the hero!!! Of course Kakarott agreed with them that my powers should be kept at a limit so they added that into my contract therefore because of him I cannot kick his but due to me being under contract and strict surveillance. I would also like a restraining order if that's at all possible." Vegeta stated

"Then shouldn't you be suing the show and not Son Goku for that inconvenience?" The lawyer questioned

"Actually I have an appointment to sue them next and funimation for obvious editing reasons." Vegeta stated

"So why Son Goku?" the lawyer asked

"Because he's a mindless idiot who bugs the hell out of me and won't leave me alone! for goodness sake he comes over at 1 in the morning wanting to spar!!!" Vegeta yelled

"Okay uh.." the lawyer looks over at Goku who is currently playing with his cup of water by folding a piece of paper and making a ship to float in it. "No further questions your honor." The lawyer sighed shaking his head.

"You may take your seat Mr. Briefs." The judge said

"The court will now ask that Son Goku take the stand"

Goku got up and went to the stand and sat down and Vegeta went to question him since Vegeta decided to be his own lawyer.

"Now kakarott tell everyone what you did on the night of my anniversary with Bulma?" Vegeta asked pacing if front of Goku.

"Hmmm Chi Chi was out of town to get some stress therapy and Gohan had a big test to study for so I got bored. I went to your house and wanted to watch videos with you and Bulma and that was really awesome we stayed up all night watching nothing but horror and comedy the whole night! Well that is until you got really mad when you asked me to leave and I didn't want to then you kicked me out." Goku pouted

"THAT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS OUR ANNIVERSARY YOU IDIOT!!!?" Vegeta screamed at Goku

"It's our anniversary?" Goku asked

"GRRR NOT ME AND YOU!!! IDIOT!!!!!! ME AND BULMA!!!! YOU RUINED THE NIGHT I HAD PLANNED!!!! MORON!!!!"

"Really I didn't know!" Goku said

"You did know you asshole I told you a million times "Kakarott get lost we want to be alone." Did that not tell you something?" Vegeta held back some more anger.

"That must've been when I was eating I don't listen so good when I'm hungry." Goku said scratching his head.

"MORON!!!" Vegeta yelled

"Hey Vegeta that's not nice!" Goku pouted

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury I shall now demonstrate Kakarrots stupidity for everyone to see. Which will thus prove my case." Vegeta said to the Jury then he walked over beside Goku and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball of yarn.

Vegeta then held the ball of yarn out in front of Goku.

"OOOOH YARN!!!" Goku then swats at the yarn ball and manages to get it out of Vegeta's grasp.

Vegeta looked over at the jury who in return looked embarrassed seeing a full grown man causing such a scene.

"I rest my case." Vegeta said walking to his seat.

The judge sent Goku back to his seat and told the Jury to exit to make there decision.

Vegeta was actually smiling because he knew he was going to win. He looked over at Goku to only sweat drop when he saw him still playing with the ball of yarn he had.

'What a simpleton!' Vegeta thought as he smacked his head.

When the jury came back Vegeta was off in his own little world thinking of how the show would go with him in charge.

Judge: "Jury how do you find the defendant?"

Jury man: Not guilty!

That snapped Vegeta out of his own little world and he turned to glare at the idiot who would think Goku was smart enough to continue on with the show.

He got a big shock

When he looked all of the jury was Son Goku nervously looking at him and with their hand behind their heads laughing!!!

Vegeta was in total shock and he looked at the judge to see what was going on and he got an even bigger shock!!!

There was Goku in a long robe waving at him

He turned to see what happened to the Goku in the seat and table next to him only to find the real one still there (still playing with the stupid yarn)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta screamed

Vegeta suddenly rose out of bed screaming his head off

He looked around real quick and sighed real loud

"Man it was just a dream..."

He snuggled back under the covers and turned over and saw a ball of yarn that looked exactly like the one in his dream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The End

Please r/r


End file.
